La Légende du Basilique
by Nunaat
Summary: [OS] Certaines rencontres ne se font pas par hasard. Et pour cette Saint Valentin, Tom et Harry n'échappent pas à la règle, surtout quand une entité protectrice veille au grain. Slash HP/LV.


**[OS] Certaines rencontres ne se font pas par hasard. Et pour cette St Valentin, Tom et Harry n'échappent pas à la règle, surtout quand une entité protectrice vieille au grain**

 **Raiting** : T.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni ne gagne d'argent sur la publication de cet OS.

 **Warning** : Slash, UA, créature!fic, One Shot, beaucoup, beaucoup de fluff. Un Tom un peu OOC, aussi.

 **Pairing** : HP/LV. Hell yeah. La base.

Voilà pour vous un rapide petit OS à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin, un de ceux bien fluffy comme on les aime.

Please Enjoy!

 _La Légende du Basilique._

 _Il y a bien longtemps vivait le plus grand serpent du monde, on l'entendait arriver avant que la terre ne gronde. Partout où il allait il était Seigneur et Maitre, sous ses coups de queue les sols se fendaient, la lave et les volcans venaient à naitre, et tous les autres serpents le craignaient. Son espèce en échange de protection, se soumit entièrement à lui, ne souhaitant que l'absolution, et de la guerre un répit. Pour la première fois depuis la Création, les serpents qui n'avaient eu de cesse de se tuer, connurent la paix et l'acceptation, enfin leurs âmes purent se reposer._

 _Vinrent un jour les esprits de la magie, qui impressionnés par l'exploit du grand serpent, lui accordèrent le pouvoir de les invoquer ici, pour ainsi partager leur puissance sur l'instant. En échange il devrait promettre sincèrement, de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs à de mauvaises fins, d'honorer les esprits après chaque accomplissement, et de remercier la Grande Mère tous les matins. Sans hésitation le grand serpent accepta, et pour montrer ses nouveaux pouvoir à ses congénères, dans son nid tous il les invita, remerciant alors la Grande Mère. Il invoqua les esprits tant et si bien, qu'un immense pouvoir devint bientôt sien._

 _Désormais tous les animaux le craignaient, et le grand serpent vit son destin tout tracé, il les vit tous sous son contrôle, et quel serait son nouveau rôle. Mais il vit aussi que des sacrifices seraient à faire, que de ses pouvoirs il n'était pas le père. Alors le grand serpent à son tour, vint trouver les esprits sans détour, et utilisa leurs propres pouvoirs contre eux, pour les soumettre à la volonté de leur dieu. Quand alors l'ignominie fut accomplie, de nombreux pouvoirs il gagna, celui d'échapper à la mort il acquit, comme celui de tuer d'un regard scélérat._

 _Ainsi alors naquit le Basilique, et d'être puni il avait prit le risque. Pour accomplir son funeste destin, le grand serpent réuni toutes les espèces de la terre, et comme de ses pouvoirs il était certain, il ne remercia pas non plus la Grande Mère. Le châtiment ne tarda pas à venir, sa vanité et sa démesure étaient à punir. La Grande Mère d'un geste le condamna, tous ses pouvoirs et sa force elle retira, et en une race qu'il avait détesté, en homme il se vit transformer. Et il en serait ainsi pour l'éternité, tant que ses actes il n'aurait pas regretté._

Harry gonfla ses joues, étouffant un soupir frustré.

C'était déjà la dernière page du livre. Il était gros, avec environ une centaine de pages, mais Harry ne se lassait pas de le relire. Plus précisément, il était fasciné par la légende du Basilique.

Il avait trouvé ce vieux livre de conte à la bibliothèque de son école. C'était son endroit préféré. Dudley et ses copains n'y entraient pas –le bibliothécaire était un adulte très sévère, dès que des élèves faisaient du bruit, il les faisait sortir- et il y avait une tonne d'histoires dans lesquelles il pouvait se plonger. Bien évidemment, au début, il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité.

Les livres, selon Oncle Vernon, n'avaient que peu d'intérêt, rien ne pouvant dépasser l'action, la pratique, la vraie. Les livres étaient pour les vieilles personnes au crâne dégarni, ou les chômeurs qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Mais dès qu'il avait ouvert ce livre sur les pirates, il s'était rendu compte que les adultes n'avaient pas tout le temps raison. Lui qui s'était toujours ennuyé dans son placard pouvait alors égayer ses journées, s'imaginant héro d'une chasse au trésor épique, épaulé par des amis inséparables.

Le livre de conte avec sa couverture ornée de créatures mythologiques l'avait tout de suite attiré. Il y avait toutes sortes d'histoires, courtes ou longues, et la plupart se finissaient mal. Mais il y avait cette chose qui rendait tout beaucoup plus intéressant, une chose qu'il n'avait découverte que grâces aux livres : la magie. Ça, et les créatures gigantesques qui y prenaient vie. Sa préférée était sans conteste le Basilique. Son cousin Dudley, lui, préférait les dinosaures. Ils étaient de grands et puissants lézards, comme le Basilique. Mais Harry était qu'en combat singulier, le Basilique triompherait sans difficulté contre les dinosaures. Il avait des pouvoirs magiques, après tout.

Puis Dudley s'était mis à la boxe, et Harry, qui n'avait reçu aucun pouvoir de la part d'esprits comme le Basilique , n'avait d'autre choix que de courir. Il avait aimé courir, avant. Tante Pétunia lui avait toujours interdit de le faire, qu'un enfant comme lui était franchement impossible à élever, mais dès qu'elle eût le dos tourné, Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et en profitait. Il n'aimait plus tellement ça, maintenant. Il n'était pas le plus rapide, et Piers, l'un des copains de Dudley, finissait toujours par le rattraper à la course. Ils étaient alors passés de la chasse au trésor à la chasse au Harry. Le Basilique, lui, ne se serait pas laissé faire. Il aurait battu les dinosaures, et les auraient fait fuir. Il aurait fait jaillir un volcan par la seule force de sa colère.

Et alors qu'Harry reposait le vieux livre de conte sur l'étagère, il se jura qu'il ne se laisserait pas attraper une nouvelle fois. S'il avait autant de pouvoir que le Basilique, il n'en abuserait pas. Il deviendra le plus fort, comme Dudley, comme le grand serpent, et Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ne pourront que le féliciter pour cela.

La cloche sonna. Il faillait vite se rendre en classe s'il ne voulait pas être puni par sa Maitresse et Tante Pétunia.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas partir.

Le bibliothécaire ne mettrait pas longtemps à se rendre compte de sa présence, et Harry savait que Dudley et plusieurs de ses copains l'attendait dehors. C'était soit provoquer la colère de l'adulte –et potentiellement perdre l'accès aux livres-, ou se faire une énième fois attraper par la bande de son cousin.

Le choix était difficile, et déjà la résolution de plus tôt se fracturait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait dans son placard s'il n'avait pas les aventures des livres à revivre encore et encore.

Se mordant les lèvres, ses pieds aux chaussures trouées se balançant sous lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adulte. Aie. Il l'avait remarqué. Sautant prestement de sa chaise pour éviter un sermon, Harry se dépêcha d'atteindre la sortie de la bibliothèque sous le regard sévère de l'adulte. Sans surprise, Dudley et ses copains l'attendait.

L'un des plus grands garçons se fendit d'un sourire édenté.

-« Cours, Potter, cours. »

Et il obéit.

Il se passa alors ce qu'il se passe habituellement. La journée continua de s'écouler, les secondes lentes et insupportables.

C'était l'hiver, mais le chauffage de la salle de classe de marchait pas. La Maitresse avait pourtant promis qu'il serait réparé il y a deux jours. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes. Harry n'avait pas de manteau. « Je l'ai oublié, » avait-il dit à sa Maitresse, mais sa réponse ne lui avait pas plût. Pas plus que les bleus. Elle n'aimait pas quand il se battait. Ça, et le fait qu'elle avait découvert que ses cahiers étaient remplis de dessins de serpents. Alors il avait quand même eut son avertissement. Un de plus, et Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon seraient convoqués à l'école. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça.

C'est alors d'humeur un peu triste qu'il prit le chemin de la maison. Tante Pétunia emmenait Dudley à la boxe, alors il devait rentrer à pieds.

Le trajet était long, et quelques fois Harry avait peur de se perdre, mais il était seul avec sa tête, alors il était content. Il évitait les flaques avec adresse, imaginant qu'elles étaient de lave, et qu'un gigantesque dinosaure était à sa poursuite. Mais il était le Basilique, alors tout allait bien, il n'avait pas peur. S'il se faisait rattraper, il n'aurait qu'à se tourner, et assommer la bête avec un coup de queue comme on assomme une mouche.

Tout concentré qu'il était à éviter les flaques d'eau, il ne vit pas l'homme qui était arrêté devant lui.

-« Holà, garçon ! » lui fit durement l'inconnu, mais ton de sa voix fut contredit par la façon dont il avait fait éviter à Harry une chute vers un lac de lave, où il serait mort brûlé. Il avait eu chaud !

Retrouvant son équilibre, il tira maladroitement sur son pull mouillé.

-« Merci monsieur, » murmura-t-il, osant regarder l'adulte dans les yeux.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte : il fixait avec insistance le front d'Harry. « Ma cicatrice ! » comprit-il alors avec retard. Embarrassé, il réarrangea sa frange. L'homme était vraiment très beau, et Harry ne savait pas comment réagir sous son l'intensité de son regard.

-« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il alors, espérant que c'était là une réponse adaptée.

Cela sembla réveiller l'inconnu.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser », contra l'autre, et sa voix grave avait la même douceur que le chocolat. « J'aurais, moi aussi, dû regarder où je mettais les pieds. »

L'inconnu fronça alors ses sourcils délicats, semblant remarquer l'état des chaussures du garçon. Son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage tuméfié, et ce qu'il dût y vivre ne lui plût visiblement pas, si Harry se fiait à son expression. C'était comme s'il avait mangé un citron trop acide.

-« Que t'est-il arrivé, petit ? »

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de chose. L'inconnu était gentil, mais il savait que Tante Pétunia ou Oncle Vernon le punirait s'il disait quelque chose.

-« Rien, monsieur, » finit-il alors par dire, le visage rougit par son mensonge.

-« Bien essayé, mais ça ne marchera pas sur moi. Parle, maintenant. »

Embarrassé au possible, Harry joua avec les manches de son pull trop grand, évitant le regard de l'inconnu. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier cela, et lui fit lever de force son menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le regard de l'homme devint plus intense encore, faisait se tortiller de gène le pauvre garçon qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-« Je vais bien, vraiment ! » insista Harry en tentant de se dégager, mais l'inconnu était plus fort.

Un éclat de colère reconnaissable entre mille traversa les prunelles de l'homme, et Harry eut un réflexe de recul. L'inconnu se dégagea alors de son regard, une expression indéchiffrable ornant son visage.

-« Je vous assure, » appuya Harry avec force. « Je vais bien. »

L'homme sembla lutter mentalement contre quelque chose, alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose ressemblant à « idiot Humble-door ».

-« Que dirais-tu de me suivre, que l'on discute un peu tous les deux ? » finit-il par demander.

Harry souffla d'agacement.

-« Je dois rentrer chez-moi. Vous savez, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais ce qu'il arrive aux enfants avec les gens comme vous. »

L'étranger écarquilla les yeux de manière presque comique avant de laisser échapper un beau rire grave. Devant ce spectacle –aussi rare qu'étonnant, mais Harry n'en avait nullement conscience-, l'enfant se renfrogna, ses joues se colorant lentement de rouge.

-« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » martela-t-il, les bras croisés.

L'homme leva presque les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, visiblement amusé par la situation.

-« Et je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, Harry. »

Le garçon inspira fortement, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

-« Comment savez-vous que je m'appelle Harry ? »

-« Si tu me suis, je te le dirais. »

Devant ce chantage de bas étage, Harry allait s'offusquer, mais l'inconnu le devança.

-« J'ai du chocolat, » ajouta ce dernier en sortant des poches de son étrange manteau plusieurs carrés de chocolat soigneusement emballés.

Le ventre d'Harry gargouilla, et il bava légèrement, louchant sur les friandises. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, et la journée d'avant, il n'avait eu le droit qu'au déjeuner –il avait cassé une assiette de Tante Pétunia en voulant faire la vaisselle trop rapidement-. Il était presque 19 heures, et son ventre réclamait de quoi le remplir.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? On dirait que quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour vous faire ces chocolats. Je sais que ça compte pour les grandes personnes. »

L'homme ne lui répondit que part un sourire énigmatique et une main tendue.

-« Oh, mais Harry, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces grandes personnes. Je suis infiniment meilleur qu'eux. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cela –l'adulte avait été gentil avec _lui_ , et lui proposait même du _chocolat_ qui était habituellement réservé à Dudley !-, l'enfant mit sa petite main dans la grande mais élégante paluche de l'homme mystérieux.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry rencontra, pour la deuxième fois, Tom Elvis Jedusor par un soir pluvieux de Saint Valentin.

Une rencontre bien banale en apparence, mais qui présageait un revirement extraordinaire. Le destin du monde magique tout entier venait de s'être réécrit sans que personne –sauf Elle, la Grande Mère- n'en sache rien, et de manière terriblement anti-climatique, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Mais c'était surtout pour un jeune sorcier et une créature beaucoup plus vieille que tout cela importait le plus.

La cohabitation entre les deux ne fut pas simple. Il y avait entre eux beaucoup de zones d'incompréhension, en plus de l'âge et les expériences qui les séparaient. Mais, en leur donnant le temps et l'espace, les deux finirent par se rapprocher d'eux-mêmes. La curiosité se faisait forte, et il n'était dans l'habitude d'aucun des deux sorciers d'y résister. Evidemment, ils eurent des désaccords, notamment quant aux parents du plus jeune, ou cette affaire d'horcruxes. Cela demanda beaucoup de chocolats et de mots doux pour débloquer la situation, mais éventuellement, elle finit par s'apaiser.

Les années étaient passées plus rapidement qu'Harry n'avait eu le temps de les voir. De petit garçon ayant un ridicule béguin pour son mentor, il était devenu un adolescent affirmant ses idées, puis un jeune homme charismatique moitié d'âme d'un sorcier noir.

Dominer le monde sorcier était une tâche à la hauteur de leurs ambitions dévorantes à tous les deux. Elle était difficile, mais passionnante, et bientôt à force d'efforts, ils furent bel et bien au pouvoir : Lord Voldemort, et son successeur, le jeune mais néanmoins puissant Lord Tonnerre. Ils n'étaient pas aimés de tous, loin de là. Mais ils inspiraient tous deux un respect tenant de la dévotion chez leurs fidèles. Certains s'accordaient même à dire que les Anciens Etres étaient eux-mêmes descendus pour les guider vers un avenir sans guerre. Car il s'agissait de cela : faire connaitre au monde entier une paix que rien ne viendrait plus troubler. La Grande-Bretagne sorcière avait été la première sur leur liste Le reste ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant : avec la plus grande communauté magique, faire tomber le monde moldu sur leur emprise était une suite logique. Et toutes ambitions demandaient un sacrifice… En l'occurrence, le massacre de trois quart de la population masculine moldue de l'île.

Aussi, un soir de pluie semblable à celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Harry se souvint de la légende qu'il appréciait tant dans son enfance.

Somnolant légèrement par la chaleur que dégageaient les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, le jeune homme arpenta les étagères remplies de la bibliothèque, sans grand succès cependant. Il décida donc d'aller chercher son aîné.

Tom travaillait comme il le faisait toujours à cette heure-là du soir, s'usant les yeux sur des parchemins d'une époque bien ancienne. Lorsqu'Harry prit place à coté de lui, il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas.

-« Est-ce que tu as des livres de contes ici ? » lui demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

-« Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle lubie ? Si tu t'ennuies, Harry, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. J'ai ici quelques dossiers sur la Chine sorcière. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? »

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil rouge, Harry prit paresseusement une gorgée de son chocolat-chaud avant de répondre.

-« Quand j'étais petit, » commença-t-il, le regard se faisant lointain, « je lisais beaucoup. Il y avait ce vieux livre de conte que j'aimais bien. C'était mon préféré, en fait. Je crois maintenant savoir pourquoi j'étais le seul à le lire : il était sorcier. »

Cela attira l'attention de Tom qui se redressa dans son siège, surprit.

-« Oh ? Tu aimerais le retrouver, c'est ça ? »

-« Pas tout à fait, » le corrigea Harry. « C'est juste que je me souviens de cette histoire, ma favorite de tout le livre. Elle racontait la légende du Basilique. »

Tom se figea soudainement avant de rire doucement, couvant de son regard affectueux le plus jeune.

-« J'aurais du me douter que tu aimerais cette histoire, c'est tout à fait ton genre, mon âme. »

Harry roula des yeux par habitude devant le surnom employé. Mais, il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant.

-« Et donc…Est-ce qu'elle est réelle ? »

Le plus vieux fit mine de réfléchir, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

-« Elle est réelle si tu choisis d'y croire, » lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

Cette remarque amena un sourire aux lèvres d'Harry, avant qu'il n'aborde une expression plus soucieuse.

-« Je suis inquiet, » confia-t-il.

-« Ah, ça, pour le coup, ce n'est pas ton genre. Laisse-moi deviner : tu crains que ce qui est arrivé au Basilique nous arrive à nous aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire indulgent.

Toujours le même après toutes ces années, Harry rougit légèrement.

-« Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est que beaucoup de contes sorciers se sont révélés vrais, » s'empressa-t-il de dire . « Les contes de Beedle le Barde, par exemple. Je ne veux pas que nous ayons la même fin que ce Basilique. »

-« Qui te dit que le Basilique a mal fini ? »

Tom se leva, et vint entourer Harry de ses bras, embrassant doucement le front de la moitié de son âme.

-« Il est peut être tout à fait satisfait comme il est : humain. Il méprisait les hommes, mais je suis sûr qu'avec quelqu'un comme toi, Harry, » fit-il en lui prenant délicatement le menton, « il changerait d'avis sur eux. Et je doute qu'il veuille redevenir ce qu'il était il y a tant d'années. Le pouvoir que portent les sorciers en eux est infiniment plus intéressant que ce que peuvent proposer des Esprits. L'éternité est longue, mais avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que moi, je ne serai jamais ennuyé. »

Le regard d'Harry se fit brûlant. D'un geste, il fit tomber Tom sur ses genoux, et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

-« Moi non plus Tom, moi non plus. »

Et haut, haut dans le ciel, un nuage sembla sourire. La situation ne s'était pas déroulée comme Elle l'avait voulue, mais Elle s'avouait quand même heureuse d'une telle fin. Ses enfants avaient bien appris.

 _Fin!_

Bonne Saint Valentin !

Je me suis inspirée pour cet OS de la légende du Thunderbird (merci Occulture, vous pouvez la retrouver sur YouTube), et _La Reine des Damnés_ d'Anne Rice.

D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, je suis entrain de taffer en ce moment sur la traduction de _One Crazy Long Day_ , une snarry, et une de mes fanfictions préférées ever. J'essayerai de la terminer avant le mois d'Avril.

Bisous,

Nunaat.


End file.
